C'est une promesse
by Kirihann
Summary: Affalé sur une chaise bancale qui avait certainement vécu des jours meilleurs, Stiles attendait nerveusement des nouvelles de son père. (Débute à la fin de la saison 5A)


Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis

* * *

Affalé sur une chaise bancale qui avait certainement vécu des jours meilleurs **,** Stiles attendait anxieusement que son père sorte de la salle d'opération.

Trois heures qu'il était dans cette pièce, et personne n'avait daigné sortir lui donner des nouvelles. Enfin, personne si on enlevait les employés de l'hôpital qui passaient dans le couloir en lui lançant des sourires à moitié encourageants-à moitié paniqués et qui lui lançaient des "l'opération est encore en cours mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer".

Oh pitié, sérieusement ? Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas bien, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait sorti de cette fichue salle d'opération. Enfin, ça bien sûr, c'est quand ils osaient passer devant lui. Au bout du dixième il avait cessé de compter le nombre d'abruti qui se dépêchait de changer de couloir à sa vue. Est-ce qu'il faisait si peur que ça ? Sûrement oui, il ne savait pas quelle tête il avait mais vu les événements passés, ça devait vraiment être mauvais et si en plus on rajoutait les regards incendiaires qu'il lançait à quiconque osait le regarder de travers et le fait qu'il est pratiquement agressé un infirmier qui voulait l'ausculter, oui il devait vraiment ressembler à un fou furieux.

Et alors, pensa-t-il, il avait le droit non ? Son père était entre la vie et la mort, il avait dû lui faire un massage cardiaque parce que son cœur avait cessé de battre et que cette putain d'ambulance n'arrivait pas et vu le sang qu'il avait sur lui, il en avait certainement perdu plusieurs litres.

Bordel, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était savoir qu'il était sain et sauf. Il ne voulait pas de "Ne vous inquiétez pas", ni de "Tout va bien se passer" ou encore de "Nos meilleurs médecins sont avec lui". Il ne voulait pas non plus de compassion, de vêtements de rechanges, d'une douche ou encore d'un café. Non, il voulait juste entendre trois mots, trois petits mots "Il va bien". Était-ce trop demander ? Est-ce que l'enfer n'était pas suffisant pour lui ? Est-ce qu'on devait vraiment l'envoyer au fin fond du tartare ?

Il sentait de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les ferma, serrant fort les paupières pour les empêcher de couler. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas maintenant, pas temps qu'il ne saurait pas si la vie de son père était sauve, pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas fait passer Théo de vivant à l'état de trépassé. Oh oui, il allait payer cher pour ce qu'il avait fait. Personne, personne, ne pouvait faire du mal à son père sans en payer les conséquences.

La tête baissée, il fixa ses mains tremblantes et ferma rageusement ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait crier sa colère, hurler sa douleur, pleurer sa tristesse, il voulait frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un, peu importait.

Oui peu importait, peu importait le sang séché qui s'effritait sur ses mains, peu importait la brûlure de ses yeux à force de fixer les néons du plafond afin de rester éveillé, peu importait la sourde douleur qu'il sentait pulser dans son poignet gauche, qui à son avis était sûrement fracturé ou peut-être cassé. Peu importait tout ça, il avait juste tellement besoin de se défouler. Mais plus que tout, il voulait qu'on le sorte de son incertitude.

Il perçut à la limite de son champ de vision une personne s'approcher et entendit une chaise racler le sol alors qu'on s'asseyait face à lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui était là. Il l'avait reconnu rien qu'à sa démarche, rien qu'à l'odeur de son déodorant. Et alors qu'il pensait que la rage monterait en lui telle une vague dévastatrice prête à tout détruire sur son passage, il ne ressentit qu'un immense vide. Oh, la colère était toujours là mais sa soif de vengeance était bien plus grande. Et c'était assurément bien pire, parce qu'il n'était plus aveuglé par son ressentiment, oh non, il était tellement lucide, tellement calme, même ses tremblements avaient cessé.

La colère avait tendance à rendre les gens impulsifs, ils cessaient d'utiliser rationnellement leur cerveau et se transformaient en une bête furieuse et impatiente de voir ses ennemis souffrir autant qu'elle. Mais là, là il était bien au-dessus de ça. Il n'avait pas simplement envie de voir la douleur dans leurs yeux, il voulait les voir le supplier. Le supplier de les épargner, le supplier de les pardonner pour leur lâcheté, leur traîtrise, leur abandon et pour tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient causé.

"Tu ne l'as pas frappé à mort."

Une simple constatation. Voilà donc la version des faits qu'il avait eu, sûrement de Théo par ailleurs. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé jusqu'à mort s'ensuive. Comment avait-il pu imaginer ça une seule seconde ? Et puis merde, c'était une chimère, une putain de chimère. Alors sérieusement ? Comment aurait-il pu frapper à mort un mec dix fois plus fort que lui ?

À vrai dire ce n'était pas le fait que Scott est pu l'imaginer faire une telle chose qui lui faisait le plus mal, mais le fait qu'il n'est même pas cherché à entendre sa version.

Certes, il ne lui en avait pas parlé, avait préféré lui cacher la vérité. Mais franchement, comment aurait-il pu avouer ça. Il avait déjà tellement de sang sur les mains. Et peu importe que ce fut un accident, un cas de légitime défense, il y avait quand même eu un mort. Et ils avaient déjà tellement de problèmes, comment aurait-il pu en toute connaissance de cause en rajouter un sur la table.

Il savait que l'alpha attendait qu'il prenne la parole, mais pour dire quoi ? Son silence était en lui-même une affirmation à ses dires.

Alors, il préféra continuer à fixer le sol. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il était brisé, complètement et irrémédiablement brisé. Il l'avait été une première fois durant la maladie de sa mère et une deuxième fois avec le passage du Nogitsune. Mais malgré tout, il s'était relevé et avait continué d'avancer. Mais là, c'était trop, c'était beaucoup trop.

"Stiles je suis désolé."

Désolé ? Vraiment ? Désolé pour quoi ? Pour ne pas avoir voulu entendre sa version des faits ? Pour avoir préféré faire confiance à un quasi-inconnu plutôt qu'à lui ? Pour ne pas l'avoir écouté alors qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter de se méfier ? Pour l'avoir abandonné ? Trahi ? Pour quoi exactement ?

Il savait que tout n'était pas entièrement de la faute du loup. Après tout, si tout ça avait commencé, c'était bien parce que lui-même avait insisté pour aller chercher une moitié de cadavre en pleine nuit et au milieu d'une forêt. Il savait aussi qu'il était normal que les autres aient moins confiance après l'épisode du Nogitsune. Mais Scott, Scott était l'alpha, c'était leur leader. Normalement il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de lui pour savoir qu'il y avait un truc louche.

Franchement, est-ce qu'il était le seul à trouver étrange l'arrivée soudaine d'un mec soi-disant à la recherche d'une meute alors qu'au même moment des docteurs fous arrivaient pour faire mumuse avec les ados du coin ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez souffert pour enfin comprendre que la méfiance était de rigueur dans le monde surnaturel ?

L'adolescent en face de lui était son ami, mais l'homme dans la salle d'opération était sa famille, et ça prévalait sur tout. Et même s'il s'en sortait, il serait toujours en danger à cause de l'appartenance de son fils à une meute.

Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ruinerait à tout jamais sa relation avec le jeune alpha, il savait que ça romprait le dernier lien qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais il savait aussi, qu'il allait le faire sans aucune once d'hésitation. Il prit donc la parole et même lui ne reconnu pas sa voix tellement elle était froide.

"Si mon père vit, tu vis. S'il meurt, tu meurs."

Il releva alors la tête et plongea son regard vide dans celui de son ancien ami.

"C'est une promesse."


End file.
